


Malia Maryse Lightwood

by Queenie18



Series: First Ministers Malec AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Joint Clave AU, Lightwood descendant, M/M, Malec Are First Ministers, Malec literally rule the Clave, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Powerful Alec Lightwood, Powerful Magnus Bane, enough said, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/pseuds/Queenie18
Summary: Malia slapped her hand on her mouth. “You’re the First Ministers of the Joint Clave!”—Or a future AU, where Malec are leaders in their own right.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned)
Series: First Ministers Malec AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737610
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236





	Malia Maryse Lightwood

_Malia Maryse Lightwood_ grinned at the sight of her institute dressed in shimmers of gold.

She had trained for this role her whole life, dreamt of it, really. She could still remember the day her dad had promised her she would lead the New York institute much like he had, and their ancestors before her.

The New York institute was as much the Lightwoods’, as it was the Shadowhunters’.

“Miss Lightwood?” Someone asked, and she turned with a polite smile on her face.

He was attractive, looked to be in his early twenties but with the pale skin and slight glint of teeth - she suspected he was far older. He had the sort of rugged, dorky look that many liked. Shaggy brown hair, a grin too wide to be politely trained and a slightly rumpled suit that was a few decades out of fashion.

But she only dusted her hands down her cream dress and stretched her hand out. “Yes, but please call me Malia. Who are you?”

The man took her hand with an eagerness that was endearing. “Just call me Simon.”

“Simon, then.” She agreed, letting go. “I haven’t seen you here before?”

“ _Ah._ ” Simon replied. “I’m only visiting. Congratulations on the promotion.”

Malia grinned wider. There was something she instantly liked about this man. “Thank you.”

She was about to say something else when a woman came up to her - a very very pretty woman. Malia blushed when she saw how her hair reminded her of living flames, not just ginger, but deep, ruby red. She was dressed in a satin blue gown, and walked with a confidence of someone who knew her beauty and used it as a weapon.

That will always be Malia’s worst weakness. 

_Attractive women, that was._

Simon turned to face the woman and grinned at her before turning back to Malia with something alike to mischief in his eyes. 

“Malia, meet Ebony, the High Warlock of Seattle. Ebony, meet Malia, the Head of the New York institute.”

Ebony smiled with a bare curve of her deep painted lips and reached out to kiss Malia’s hand that definitely did not flutter her heart in any sort of way. “It’s a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you.”

_Oh._

Well Malia was definitely screwed now.

Then Ebony did an elegant swoop of her eyes and her blue eyes glinted. 

“You’re a Lightwood, aren’t you?” Ebony asked. “I haven’t seen one of you, except Alec, since Gabriel. And he was no where as gorgeous as you.”

Malia was charmed but only tilted her head. “I am. My family have run the institute since the days of the Second Circle Rebellion.”

Simon flinched and Malia wondered if he was here during that time, if he had witnessed a world where the Downworld was seen as lesser. She couldn’t imagine it nowadays, not with Shadowhunters and Downworlders ruling side by side, equally and fairly. 

“ _Hmmm._ ” Ebony tapped her chin. “Isabelle, wasn’t it?”

Simon’s eyes grew distant, almost withdrawn and Malia watched how his shoulders sagged. It was a look she recognised well - a look of mourning. There was no doubt, he had known Isabelle Lightwood. He had possibly known her well.

She couldn’t imagine that pain. Of living on beyond mortality.

“It was, at first.” Malia replied with a practiced answer. She was proud of her family history, loved to speak of her family, famous for its major role in the modern Shadow World. “But when she stepped down at age fifty, my many greats grandad, Maxwell Lightwood, overtook the institute. It’s his line that govern it now.”

“You look like her, you know.” A voice spoke to her left and Malia turned with a question on her lips before it died down.

He was tall, was her first thought. Tall, runed and handsome with deep hazel eyes and dark brown hair. It wasn’t his looks nor his perfectly tailored suit that drew her, no, it was the depth in his eyes. There was a sort of ancient wariness in them, a weight that felt like she was being studied. 

She recognised the look on immortals. But this man was a Shadowhunter, if the rune on his neck was any indication.

“I’m sorry?” She asked, her brows furrowed when the man laughed.

He tilted his head down in an almost bashful gesture. “Izzy. You could be her twin.”

Malia parted her lips in surprise. “You knew her? How?”

Simon made a choked noise and Malia faced him to see a look of wonder and surprise on his face. Ebony looked deeply amused, now drinking a glass of champagne as she analysed Malia with an intensity that had her flushing.

 _Damn it,_ if only attractive women weren’t her weakness.

Simon leant forward as though he couldn’t help it. “Do you not know who he is?”

Malia frowned. “No?” She said and looked at the man with narrowed eyes. “Should I know him?”

The man smiled at her with a crooked grin and shook his head, shrugging a shoulder. Malia felt as though she was missing some key piece here, as though she was failing to see the bigger picture. But she couldn’t figure it out.

“ _Well, well, well._ ” A velvety sort of voice drawled behind her. “Who would expect that the great Alexander finally fails to get recognised?” Then she was confronted with a stunning man of Asian descent that curled his hands around the Shadowhunters waist and smirked at her as he leant against his body. “Are you offended, darling?”

The man made a tsking noise and shook his head in obvious affection. “We both know you’re the one disappointed, Mags.”

The man held a hand against his heart. “I am appalled, appalled! You are definitely getting no _sex_ tonight.”

“Magnus!” Simon hissed. “Not in public, please.”

Malia felt a bit confronted by all the new faces and names. It was clear they all knew each other, though how was beyond her. Magnus and Alexander were obviously in some sort of relationship, and _Simon was a friend?_

Malia rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming along. _Immortals._ “Can someone explain to me what’s going on?”

It was Alexander who answered, who was flushed a deep red and stared at her with something akin to an apology. “Sorry. My husband enjoys the spotlight and gossip far too much.” Magnus made a confronted noise and Alexander held out the hand that wasn’t holding his husband against his body. “My name is Alec Lightwood-Bane. The warlock next to me is Magnus Lightwood-Bane, my husband, and Ebony is an old friend.”

Malia was seconds from passing out, although she accepted his handshake. And then Simon spoke up to further disoriented her.

“Oh yes, sorry. My name is Simon Lightwood. My wife was Isabelle, your _great-great-great-great-great_ aunt. I believe, anyways, I don’t know, I’ve lost count.”

Malia blinked once and let out a breath.

She looked at Simon too and could see the similarities from the old photos that were in her family’s home, although they hadn’t been photographs like that for years. She understood his reaction better now, if he was a vampire and Isabelle had been a Shadowhunter, then she had been mortal and he had probably watched her die. He had been alive during the most influential time of the Shadow World, and _well_ , Malia was already desperate to ask him questions about the Rebellion.

But first, she had to unravel Alec and Magnus - _who_ _were somehow related to her as well?_

Malia studied them carefully. “I don’t recall any Lightwoods called Alec?”

Magnus laughed. “You won’t in recent history. My darling Alexander was Max’s and Isabelle’s brother.”

_Oh._

Well that was something.

“You’re immortal?” She asked without thinking and then winced when she realised how rude they sounded. “Sorry, that was rude of me.”

Alec only smiled sheepishly and looked down at Magnus with a look of pure love and adoration. “It’s fine. Yes, I’m immortal.” He pulled Magnus in toward him and the warlock looked up at him with a similar lovestruck gaze. “I couldn’t let my husband gain all the glory, after all.”

Malia almost swooned. It was obvious how much these two adored each other, how much love and passion there was. It was evident in every stare, in the gentle possessive grips on each other and how they failed to look away for long.

That was something she wanted. A grand love story.

“That’s a story I’d love to hear.” She admitted, smiling at them.

Magnus cooed and winked at her. “You’d love the story of Alexander as Consul far more I believe.”

Alec blushed. “You say that as though you weren’t High Warlock of Alicante.”

_Consul._

_High Warlock of Alicante._

Malia suddenly gasped as it hit her. 

_How stupid was she?_

“By the angel!” She gushed, feeling foolish and awed all at once. “You’re the first High Warlock of Alicante! You both were responsible for the Revised Accords, and for the Joint Clave.” 

Malia slapped her hand on her mouth. “You’re the _First Ministers of the Joint Clave!_ ”

Magnus made an oops noise and laughed when Alec went bright in the face and seemed to withdraw back.

Malia felt a bit stunned. Here she was, standing before the most important people in the Shadow World. The immortal husbands. The heroes of the Second Circle Rebellion and the Fall of Edom. Her entire life was a doctrine of their actions.

And she had no idea who they were.

“ _Darling._ ” Magnus theatrically whispered, nuzzling into a very red Alec. “I think we have an admirer.”

“Be quiet Magnus.” Alec shot back and grinned at Malia.

“I’m so sorry!” She said, shuffling her feet.

Alec only shook his head. “Don’t apologise. Not many know us by name anymore. And beside, despite anything Mags says, we hate people treating us differently.”

Magnus smirked. “No need to spread false rumours, my love.”

Malia blinked and turned to face Simon and Ebony again to regain her bearings. Simon had stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching her with a bemused expression and Ebony was studying her as though she wanted to devour her whole.

Malia licked her lips. She did want the warlock to devour her whole, preferably for many days in the future.

“We’re going to take our leave.” Magnus said and stepped out of his husband’s grasp to pat Malia’s shoulder. “The institute is in good hands. Congratulations, _my dear_.”

Malia blushed fiercely and Simon chuckled under his breath when Magnus winked at her and Alec only rolled his eyes, both walking away, hand in hand. She had expected the First Ministers to be callous, overwhelming and terrifying in their power. Instead, she saw two men in love and with a burning passion between them that seemed to glow alive. 

It was just her, Simon and Ebony left. Ebony had now abandoned the champagne and had suddenly entered her personal space, her body close enough to feel her very addictive body heat. Malia was awed by the deep blues of her eyeshadow, the glimmer of glitter on her eyelids and the plum colour of her lips. She was close enough now to see the scar across her nose, somehow making her more perfect.

“Well, I recognise when I’m not wanted.” Simon mused and stepped away. “It was good to meet you Malia.”

Ebony grinned and Malia let out a breath when her sweet perfume hit her. “Eh, yeah. _Good- Good_ to meet you too, Simon.”

The vampire walked away with a laugh and Malia realised that she and Ebony were alone.

The warlock tilted her head. “Would you be interested in a date with me, Malia Lightwood?”

Malia remembered the seemingly alive passion between Magnus and Alec. She remembered how they seemed to be magnetically drawn to each other, how the touches were like their own little declarations of love. 

They were the stuff of legends, of storybooks detailing the heroes who had saved her world. Alec Lightwood-Bane had once been like her. He had started like her, and now he was the most powerful man in the Shadow World. 

With his own fairytale prince, it seemed, at his side to lead with him.

She wanted that.

And maybe, just maybe, Ebony might be her own Magnus Bane.

So she smiled shyly and offered her hand. 

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So immortal malec to make up for my last fic.
> 
> And this is an AU World I’m going to explore more.
> 
> I love malec, ugh.


End file.
